


Welcome to the Thieves Guild

by lovethreelovefree (algae_dad)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Not at all canon compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redgaurd Dovahkiin, Smut, Yikes, literally just... skyrim porn, u kno the deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/algae_dad/pseuds/lovethreelovefree
Summary: “Now I know this isn’t tradition, but as you’ve seen we ain’t very keen on tradition down here,” the Dragonborn looked imploringly at him, and was surprised to see the nord’s face redden before he continued, “I was wonderin’ if you’d like to sleep to sleep wit me lad.”alternative title: Dohvakiin gets his sweet roll





	

“Alright lad; now, I have one final request. This one is optional-you’ll get into the Guild either way, but this would make me… Personally indebted to you.” Brynjolf fidgeted, briefly breaking his normal smug persona.

In response, Cyrus raised his eyebrow, waiting none-so-patiently for him to continue.

“Now I know this isn’t tradition, but as you’ve seen we ain’t very keen on tradition down here,” the Dragonborn looked imploringly at him, and was surprised to see the nord’s face redden before he continued, “I was wonderin’ if you’d like to sleep to sleep wit me lad.”

His voice had taken on a certain edge of something deeper than nerves-need. And if the Dragonborn was meant to be the savior of Tamriel, how could Cyrus, in good conscience, deny someone in need? Brynjolf waited for reply, but all he got was the sound of a scabbard hitting the floor. 

Continuing to disrobe, Cyrus smiled cheekily upwards; “Any help? Or are you planning on practicing your stealth?” That was all Brynjolf needed, his confidence back in droves as he grabbed his initiate’s hands and undid the armor himself.

Despite his willingness, the Cyrus was fairly inexperienced with… Intimacy, so he sat back on Brynjolf’s cot and let him do the work. The nord took this on gladly, palming himself through his pants while he took the Redgaurd’s off.  “Would ye like to give or receive?” he asked huskily, his accent thick. Again, he needed no words; the man simply flicked his eyes pointedly at his own plump arse, then back to Brynjolf as if to say, ‘What do you think?’.

Brynjolf let out a surprised chuckle before flipping the other over, running a hand over one round arsecheek then gripping both firmly to look at the puckered hole between. He grabbed the oil from his pocket, and had just put his finger to his hole when Cyrus stopped him.

“You are  _ much _ too clothed for this,” he started, shifting around on the bed until he kneeled in front of the nord, “allow me to assist.”

His initiate’s mage skills became all the more apparent when all his clothes seemed to be gone in an instant, leaving the his mouth dangerously close to Brynjolf’s cock. He gave it a tentative lick, before wrapping his lips around it, only to immediate choke and back off.

“I hope it feels better than it tastes,” he said after he gathered himself, lying back on his stomach. Brynjolf took this as an invitation to continue, and put his oil-coated fingers to the round arse before him. As he pushed two fingers in, the other man gave a yelp of surprise at the cold stretch, but that soon turned to a sigh as his fingers moved deeper in.

Instead of adding more fingers like he wanted to, Brynjolf curled his fingers inside the man, trying to find a spot he remembered hearing abou--

“Ah!” Cyrus shouted in surprised pleasure, and his companion rubbed at the place he had found, unleashing an outpour of soft moans. The dark skinned man was rutting against the bed by the time Brynjolf had curved four fingers in, a litany of begs falling from his mouth.

Brynjolf himself had about reached his limit of this, his cock pulsing at each moan he heard. He slipped his fingers out and got onto the cot himself, pulling the Dragonborn’s arse up to meet his hips before sliding in slowly.

His hole gave little resistance, stretching around him as they both moaned, and Cyrus instantly demanded he start thrusting. Brynjolf gripped the other’s hips hard and did just that, moving slowly at first but soon pounding into him with abandon, his partner shouting his approval.

He tried to move his large arse back to meet Brynjolf’s thrusts, but found the effort of staying upright as he was slammed into challenge enough. His own thick cock slapped against his stomach with their movements, that brief stimulation only heightening his experience, and he wondered how he looked to Brynjolf from this angle.

“Wait, wait,” Cyrus panted, and Brynjolf immediately withdrew. The Dragonborn turned around to face him, “I want to be able to see you.” With some awkward maneuvering, they managed a position both were satisfied with; Brynjolf lying on his back, straddled by his partner. The nord briefly mourned the loss of his full arse view, but as he saw the pure ecstasy spread on his partner’s face as he sank down on his girthy cock, he realized this position had much to offer.

Cyrus rolled his hips experimentally, savoring how Brynjolf rubbed inside him, before he lifted himself up and dropped back down. For a brief moment his vision went white, pleasure radiating through him at the sharp movement. He repeated it again and again, moaning in time with his partner as he slammed down on his cock, but as before he quickly tired of this, the pleasure making his arms weak.

Without much more than a nod, Brynjolf assisted, grabbing his meaty arse and lifting him up and down, both working together to bring each other to their rapidly approaching climaxes.

Cyrus began bouncing himself up and down furiously using just his hips, relying on Brynjolf for support as he grabbed his cock and fucked into his own hand. “I’m… So close,” he breathed.

“Let go now lad,” Brynjolf said, completely taking over and grinding the Dragonborn against his cock. Within seconds, the heat in his belly became a fire and he released, coating Brynjolf’s chest. As he came, he tightened around his partner fiercely, sending the nord over his own edge, filling the Redgaurd’s arse with his seed.

They collapsed together shortly after, Brynjolf not bothering to pull out as the exhaustion of the day caught up to him. Just before he slipped into sleep, he heard Cyrus chuckle and murmur:

“Definitely felt better than it tasted.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah dont even get me started on how shit this is i was just playin through and noticed that brynjolf's voice is really fucking hot and then... this happened


End file.
